


Late Nights and Locked Doors

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: British Comedian RPF, Pointless RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Richard tipped his head back, letting his mouth fall open soundlessly, his breathing erratic, fingers gripping the edge of his desk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Locked Doors

Richard tipped his head back, letting his mouth fall open soundlessly, his breathing erratic, fingers gripping the edge of his desk.

Slowly dragging his eyes open, he looked down to where Alexander knelt between his legs, his own knees spread to pull the fabric of his trousers tight, providing some friction over his straining erection. Richard couldn’t help but consider how wonderful Xander looked, hair tousled from where Richard’s fingers had gripped and tangled, cheeks flushed, head bobbing rhythmically between his thighs.

The last few hours of recording had been torture, as they so often were. Richard had busied his hands by twirling and chewing his pen, arranging his papers, occasionally risking a subtle stroke of his growing hardness, glad the desk obscured any such activity from the cameras and audience as well as obscuring what inevitably became an obvious erection. He’d sit quietly in the shadows and watch his co-host jitter about his podium enthusiastically, lips moving animatedly, and think of how soon that soft, perfect little mouth would be wrapped around him, coaxing him to climax.

Richard groaned as Alexander took him in further, dragging back with a hint of teeth along the top and the soft lick of his tongue along the underside, then gently sucked and flicked the tip of his tongue under the achingly sensitive head. Alexander’s fingers moved from the other man’s thighs up to cup his tight balls, gently massaging as he took Richard’s cock to the back of his throat.

‘Oh god, Xander…’ Richard groaned as his hands moved from the desk to bury his fingers in Alexander’s short hair, the sound of arousal in his voice eliciting an answering groan from the other man.

He began to thrust lightly, desperately trying to immerse his entire length in Xander’s hot, tight mouth. Alexander looked up at him, moaning in encouragement. It had taken a while for Richard to agree to this more animalistic form of the act, afraid of hurting his friend, but sometimes Alexander wanted something a little rougher.

Tightly gripping Alexander’s hair, Richard’s thrusts became more vigorous, forcing his shaft deeper into the tight, wet mouth beneath him, hitting the back of Xander’s throat. The sight alone nearly took Richard over the edge, watching his slick length slide between Alexander’s soft pink lips, the pressure of his tongue never leaving the sensitive underside.

Alexander’s soft grunts became more desperate as Richard began to thoroughly fuck his mouth. Richard felt the other man’s hand leave his balls and move further back. Alexander let one finger, slick with saliva and pre-cum, lightly rest against the puckered skin of Richard’s hole. Richard thrust hard, feeling the familiar tightening in his balls as the floating pleasure began to spread through him. He let his eyes close, pushing impossibly further as Alexander swallowed his entire length, finger nudging teasingly at his entrance.

He came hard as Alexander pushed the very tip of his finger inside the sensitive hole. As Richard bean to relax, Alexander slowly sucked and licked along his softening cock, cleaning up the last traces of cum. He pressed a gentle kiss against the tip and rested his head wearily against Richard’s thigh.

Richard sank down to sit on the floor, Alexander still positioned between his legs, and pulled his friend against his chest, peppering soft kisses over his face before finally capturing his lips. They kissed sweetly, Richard’s hand cupping Xander’s jaw, thumb stroking his cheek.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Richard whispered as he pulled back. Xander chuckled softly.

‘Don’t be soppy. That means you feel bad and you have nothing to feel bad about. You know I love it when you do that.’ He kissed the side of Richard’s nose.

Richard sighed, ‘You know, you do look especially lovely after you’ve been fucked. I just thought it would be nice to tell you.’ His hand moved down to stroke Alexander’s own erection, eliciting a satisfying groan.   
‘But… I suppose that can wait until later.’


End file.
